


Day Six: Bondage

by Ciyesci



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Bandom, You Me At Six
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Dan and Josh enjoy a short session of bonding together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Day Six: Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who aren't balls-deep in the world of BDSM, bondage tape only sticks to itself. Where regular tape would rip out hair, bondage tape leaves your sub and their lovely locks perfectly intact. That is all.

"On your back." 

Josh obediently laid on the floor at the foot of the bed. Dan went to the chest of drawers and opened the top one. He pulled out a roll of bondage tape. Silver, to resemble duct tape. His favourite. 

He kneeled beside Josh and lifted his leg, bending his knee so that his calf and thigh were together. He wrapped a strip of tape around the leg a few times, then did the same to the other. 

"Kneel." 

Josh pushed himself up onto his knees, then put his arms behind his back so that Dan could tape his wrists together. Next, he wrapped some around his chest to keep his arms secure, tight, but not so tight that he couldn't breathe. 

When Dan was satisfied that Josh's movements were restricted enough, he cut one last strip of tape to go around his head and over his eyes. He stood back to admire him for a moment. Josh looked so perfect like this, like he was Dan's personal toy, to be used as he saw fit. 

Dan put the tape back in the drawer, then unzipped his fly and brought out his cock, stroking it a few times. He gripped a handful of Josh's hair and tugged his head back. Josh's mouth automatically fell open for him. Dan slid his cock into his mouth and Josh stretched up to take in as much of him as possible. 

Dan thrust into Josh's mouth slowly, savouring the moment, feeling Josh softly suck and lick. He guided Josh into a rhythm, then let go of his hair. While he watched Josh suck his cock, he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Josh took him in deep, swallowing around him, and Dan had to bite his lip to silence his moan. 

Dan let his shirt drop to the floor and pulled Josh off him by his hair. 

"On the floor." 

It was awkward with the limited use of his arms and legs, Dan smiled as he watched Josh struggle, but he managed it. Josh balanced on his knees, a cheek pressed to the ground, waiting for Dan. 

Dan went back to the drawer and took out a bottle of lube. He knelt behind Josh, squeezing some onto his fingers. He set the bottle aside quietly and pushed a finger into Josh's hole. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Josh, but no other sound. He pumped the finger a few times, then added a second, watching Josh's face. 

Josh was biting his lip, trying not to make a sound as Dan worked him open. He tensed up when Dan took his fingers out. Dan wondered if he would be able to stay quiet for much longer. 

He squeezed more lube onto his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. He put his free hand on Josh's hip, the only warning he gave before pushing into him. 

A small groan of pain escaped Josh this time. Dan wasn't small, he'd normally prep Josh with at least three fingers to make it as smooth and painless as possible. This time, however, Dan wanted him to _feel_ it. 

As much as Josh tried, he couldn't smother his moans, not when Dan was thrusting hard and fast so early on. Soft, breathy sounds left his lips every time Dan pushed in. Dan closed his eyes, listening to Josh's moans and the slap of skin on skin filling the room. 

Dan sped his thrusts and gripped his hips tighter, aiming a little lower. He wanted to make it quick tonight. Josh gasped when he hit his prostate, writhing against the ground, still trying to keep himself quiet. Dan knew he wouldn't succeed. He'd always been loud in bed, he couldn't help it. If Dan was being honest, though, he could never have it any other way. Every moan, every gasp, every dirty word was a perfect manifestation of beauty to him. Like this, Josh was a perfect manifestation of beauty. 

His breathing was getting heavier. The gentle "ah, ah"s grew desperate and Josh strained against his bonds. On another night, Dan would've slowed down, made Josh beg for release. It seemed that Josh expected him to. He was tense, trying incessantly to hide his desperation. Dan smiled to himself. Even by not playing with him, he _was_ playing with him.

Dan kept his speed up, feeling himself getting closer with Josh. As difficult as it was in his position, Josh tried to push back into Dan's thrusts, needing that little bit of extra friction. Dan could feel him reaching the edge, hear it in the way his moans ended in slight whines. 

Josh cried out, muscles tightening around Dan as he came. The side of his face rubbed against the floor as he twisted, unable to keep still through his orgasm. 

Dan moaned as Josh brought him over the edge, too. Something cold and bright swept through him, blossoming in his chest and dripping out of his hands and feet, taking some of his strength with it. He slowed his movements, then stopped altogether, breathing hard and stroking Josh's skin. 

Dan pulled out slowly. When he let go of his hips, Josh fell to the side, as drained and euphoric as he was. Dan sat next to him and started pulling off the tape around his chest, then his arms and legs. 

He leaned down and kissed Josh gently before pulling off the tape over his eyes. Josh looked up at him for a moment before pulling him down for another kiss. This one was still gentle, but it was also deeper. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"How was that?" 

Josh smiled. "It was perfect." 

Dan smiled back and pressed another kiss to Josh's lips before getting up. He offered Josh a hand and pulled him up and into his arms. 

Dan nuzzled Josh's ear. "I bought ingredients and put together some dough for homemade pizzas earlier." 

"That's the sexiest thing you've ever said to me." Josh kissed Dan's neck. 

Dan chuckled. "Probably. Let's clean up so we can make some pizza." 


End file.
